


Christmas Lights and the Thought of You

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [76]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CCSS2016, Captain Canary Secret Santa 2016, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Coldplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, established captain canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: After a fight, Leonard realized that an evening walk around the city of Warsaw, Poland is better with Sara by his side.Besides, it's Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audiovizualna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=audiovizualna).



> To Kinga @audiovizualna  
> We talk everyday and tell each other so much that it’s amazing how I managed not to tell you that I’m your Secret Santa! This was the first time I encountered the song and to be honest, I didn’t know how to approach the prompt. The beginning of the song is beautifully heartbreaking but at the same time, I know you want a happy Christmas for our favorite couple. I grabbed the sweet lyrics at the latter part of the song and hopefully, made it really fluffy and personal for you.  
> Happy Christmas, hon. I love you <3

It was Christmas and Leonard was walking around the peaceful and damp streets of The Old Town Market Square in Warsaw, Poland clad in his signature blue winter parka, holding a gloved hand of the woman by his side. He was walking the streets for the second time this week.

 

> _♫_ _Christmas night, another fight_

They had an argument two nights ago about being careless and inattentive in missions. Both of them were once again hurt, although mildly, amidst fighting guards in attempt to steal from the Royal Castle. Sara killed one of them.

 

* * *

 

 

***Flashback, 2 nights ago***

“Are we letting our inner killers out now, Sara?”, Leonard said, goggles still hanging from his neck, his Cold Gun discarded and left lying on the bed of their shared room inside the Waverider.

Sara ran her hands through her hair, gritted her teeth and sharply said, “He was about to shoot you!”

 

> _♫ Tears we cried, a flood; Got all kinds of poison in my blood_

“I’m not a maiden in need of defending, Sara!”

With a deep sigh, she responded, “I’m sorry if it’s wrong to want you to be safe.”

He regretted yelling at her immediately after she walked out of their room.

 

> _♫ I took my feet to Oxford Street, trying to right a wrong_

He calmed himself first before heading out from where the ship was parked, to walk the streets of where they were currently in. Poland, December 2016.

He was annoyed that he wasn’t able to grab his parka before his evening stroll. It was cold and if not for his experience with handling the cold gun, his hands would’ve been numb.

Snow fell slightly above him. He entered a brightly-lit alley that was adorned with Christmas lights of white and yellow. With the sight around him, he started thinking about how Sara would’ve loved to see it. She would’ve loved the cool breeze. He heard music from afar. Everything would’ve been romantic, be it he isn’t that kind of guy. Everything would’ve been perfect if she were here.

 

> _♫_ _When you’re still waiting for the snow to fall, it doesn’t feel like Christmas at all_

At that though of her, he was then reminded how much he cares for her—more than he’d like to admit to the rest of the crew. He was then reminded of the warmth she brought to his life. He was then reminded of everything she made him feel loved.

And wow, he was loved.

“Screw this,” he muttered, rushing back to the cloaked time ship. He immediately went to the cargo bay, the one space in the ship apart from their room that they call their own. Unsurprisingly, Leonard found her there. He dropped to sit down beside her, watching her sharpen one of her five laid out daggers.

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Sara chuckled and placed the dagger and a limestone down to hold his right hand with both her hands. “I just want you safe.”

“I know.”                

Leaning her head against his shoulders, Sara spoke. “I love you.”

“I do, too. No more stupid fights, yeah?” Leonard said, kissing her forehead. “Let me take you out tomorrow. I went somewhere beautiful and I thought you might want to see it.”

***End of Flashback***

 

* * *

 

 

They passed by artists drawing midnight strollers for a price. Sara tugged his sleeve and pointed to one chair that was recently vacated. After answering with a nod, she took his hand and approached one artist—an art student working part-time.

“Can you draw us?”, Sara perkily asked, holding tight to his arm.

A small smile crept on the artist’s face. _“Na pewno!”_ She then pointed to the chair for them to sit.

Sara leaned her head on his shoulders, the beat of his heart making her feel safe.

“I’m not paying for this,” Leonard muttered, refusing to make sudden movements.

She chuckled and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before returning to her prior position. “Yes you are.”

 

It took them close to thirty minutes before the artist could finish the sketch. Leonard handed a large sum of bill of local currency and handed it to the artist who took it with glee. Before Len could reach for the paper, Sara took the sketch with a grin, folded it neatly, and kept in on the pocket inside her own winter parka.

“Selfish,” he said with a smirk. Before he knew it, Sara was pulling his arm again and dragging him to whatever sparked her interest. This time it was a small alley that is obviously lit brighter than the rest of the whole street.

 

 

> _♫_ _Up above candles on air flicker, oh how they flicker and flow_

They entered the said alley wherein Christmas lights were hung from above that stretched until the end of the road. The same one Leonard walked in the other night. But somehow, he’s seeing these lights in a brand new perspective. Perhaps it’s because he knows Sara is now with him, grinning from ear to ear, pointing at the man-made lights that reflected the starry night above their heads.

 

 

> _♫_ _And I am up here holding on to all those chandeliers of hope_

As Sara was busy looking up at the white and yellow glimmer above her, Leonard took out his phone from his pocket and snapped a bunch of picture of her until she caught him with his phone up, a small smile on his face up to his eyes.

“See something you like?”, Sara said, swinging her hips slightly as she walked back to him.

“No,” he replied. “I saw someone I love.”

Sara threw her hands around his neck and pulled him close, their nose touching, foggy breaths met without their lips brushing. Sneakily, Sara managed to lift his phone up from his pocket without him noticing.

“Kiss me,” she whispered to distract him. Her hands busy tinkering with the phone.

Leonard leaned closed and closed his eyes, took a deep breath as to calm his throbbing heart, and kissed her. Ever so sweetly, so lightly.

 

 

> _♫_ _Oh Christmas lights light up the street, light up the fireworks in me; May all your troubles soon be gone. Those Christmas lights keep shining on._

He then heard a sound of a camera shutter. True enough, Sara managed to take an almost-clear picture of them, lips locked, Christmas lights acting as stars for them.

He never liked people taking pictures of him.

But he ~~likes~~ loves this girl.

She gets a pass.

\--end--


End file.
